France national football team
France | image = | nickname = | association = ''Fédération Française de Football'' (FFF) | confederation = UEFA (Europe) | head_coach = Didier Deschamps | asst_coach = Guy Stéphan | captain = Hugo Lloris | most_caps = Lilian Thuram (142) | top_scorer = Thierry Henry (51) | home_stadium = Stade de France | fifa_code = FRA | fifa_ranking = | highest_fifa_ranking = 1 | lowest_fifa_ranking = 26 | elo_ranking = | highest_elo_ranking = 1 | lowest_elo_ranking = 40 | kit_image = | first_international = 3–3 (Brussels, Belgium; 1 May 1904) | biggest_win = 10–0 (Auxerre, France; 6 September 1995) | biggest_defeat = 17–1 France (London, England; 22 October 1908) | world_cup_apps = 15 | world_cup_first_app = 1930 | world_cup_best = Winners, 1998, 2018 | regional_cup_name = European Championship | regional_cup_apps = 10 | regional_cup_first_app = 1960 | regional_cup_best = Winners, 1984 and 2000 |}} The France national football team is the national association football team of France and is controlled by the French Football Federation (FFF), the governing body for football in France. The team's colours are blue, white and red, and the coq gaulois its symbol. France are colloquially known as Les Bleus:(The Blues). France play home matches at the Stade de France in Saint-Denis, Paris, and the manager is Didier Deschamps. The French side are the reigning World Cup holders, having won the 2018 FIFA World Cup on 15 July 2018. They have won two FIFA World Cups, two UEFA European Championships, an Olympic tournament, and two FIFA Confederations Cups. France experienced much of its success in four major eras: in the 1950s, 1980s, late 1990s/early 2000s, and late 2010s respectively, which resulted in numerous major honours. History 2018 FIFA World Cup In 2018 FIFA World Cup qualifying, France topped their group with 23 points; winning 7 wins, drawing 2 and losing once, although their two draws were against considerably weaker nations, drawing 0–0 with Belarus in their opening match and against Luxembourg, failing to secure a win against the latter since 1914, nearly 103 years. Their only defeat of the qualifying phase was against Sweden; losing 2–1 in the last few minutes following an error from goalkeeper Hugo Lloris. France secured qualification to the World Cup finals with a 2–1 win over Belarus. France were drawn in Group C along with Australia, Denmark, and Peru. France started the World Cup with a win in the match against Australia. They eventually won the group with a single-goal win against Peru and a goalless draw in the last match against Denmark. In the knockout stage, France would face Group D runners-up Argentina. The match was ended in a 4–3 victory for France on two goals scored by Kylian Mbappé, who also won a penalty in the opening minutes. In the quarter-finals, France defeated Uruguay 2–0. The team advanced to a semi-final match against Belgium in St. Petersburg, which ended in a 1–0 win for the French with a corner kick headed into the goal by defender Samuel Umtiti. On 15 July, France beat Croatia in the final with result 4–2 to win the World Cup for the second time. Competitive records FIFA World Cup UEFA European Football Championship Results and fixtures 2019 |score = 1–4 |team2 = |report = Report |goals1 = Ambros |goals2 = Griezmann Varane Giroud Mbappé |location = Chișinău, Moldova |stadium = Zimbru Stadium |attendance = 10,500 |referee = Aleksandar Stavrev (Macedonia) |result = W }} |score = 4–0 |team2 = |report= Report |goals1 = |goals1=Umtiti Giroud Mbappé Griezmann |location = Saint-Denis, France |stadium = Stade de France |attendance = 65,000 |referee = István Kovács (Romania) |result = W }} |score = 2–0 |team2 = |report= Report |goals1 = Lemar Griezmann |goals2 = |location = Nantes, France |stadium = Stade de la Beaujoire |attendance = 35,228 |referee = Alberto Undiano Mallenco (Spain) |result = W }} |score = 2–0 |team2 = |report = Report |goals1 = Ayhan Ünder |goals2 = |location = Konya, Turkey |stadium = Konya Büyükşehir Stadium |attendance = 36,783 |referee = Damir Skomina (Slovenia) |result = L }} |score = 0–4 |team2 = |report = Report |goals1 = |goals2 = Mbappé Ben Yedder Thauvin Zouma |location = Andorra la Vella, Andorra |stadium = Estadi Nacional |attendance = 3,187 |referee = Fran Jović (Croatia) |result = W }} |score = 4–1 |team2 = |report = Report |goals1 = Coman Giroud Ikoné |goals2 = Cikalleshi |location = Saint-Denis, France |stadium = Stade de France |attendance = 77,655 |referee = Jesús Gil Manzano (Spain) |result = W }} |score = 3–0 |team2 = |report = Report |goals1 = Coman Lenglet Ben Yedder |goals2 = |location = Saint-Denis, France |stadium = Stade de France |attendance = 55,383 |referee = Mykola Balakin (Ukraine) |result = W }} |score = 0–1 |team2 = |report = Report |goals1 = |goals2 = Giroud |location = Reykjavík, Iceland |stadium = Laugardalsvöllur |attendance = 9,719 |referee = Gianluca Rocchi (Italy) |result = W }} |score = 1–1 |team2 = |report = Report |goals1 = Giroud |goals2 = Ayhan |location = Saint-Denis, France |stadium = Stade de France |attendance = 72,154 |referee = Felix Brych (Germany) |result = D }} |score = 2–1 |team2 = |report = Report |goals1 = Varane Giroud |goals2 = Rață |location = Saint-Denis, France |stadium = Stade de France |attendance = 64,367 |referee = Gediminas Mažeika (Lithuania) |result = W }} |score = 0–2 |team2 = |report = Report |goals1 = |goals2 = Tolisso Griezmann |location = Tirana, Albania |stadium = Arena Kombëtare |attendance = 19,228 |referee = Slavko Vinčić (Slovenia) |result = W }} 2020 |score = |team2 = |report = |goals1 = |goals2 = |location = Saint-Denis, France |stadium = Stade de France |attendance = |referee = |result = }} |score = |team2 = |report = |goals1 = |goals2 = |location = Décines-Charpieu, France |stadium = Stade de Lyon |attendance = |referee = |result = }} |score = |team2 = |report = |goals1 = |goals2 = |location = Saint-Denis, France |stadium = Stade de France |attendance = |referee = |result = }} |score = |team2 = |report = Report |goals1 = |goals2 = |location = Munich, Germany |stadium = Football Arena Munich |attendance = |referee = |result = }} |score = |team2 = |report = |goals1 = |goals2 = |location = Budapest, Hungary |stadium = Puskás Aréna |attendance = |referee = |result = }} |score = |team2 = |report = Report |goals1 = |goals2 = |location = Budapest, Hungary |stadium = Puskás Aréna |attendance = |referee = |result = }} Players Current squad The following players were called up for UEFA Euro 2020 qualifying games against Moldova and Albania on 14 and 17 November 2019. Caps and goals as of 17 November 2019 after the match against . |caps=3|goals=0|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=32|goals=0|club=Marseille|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Lille|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=27|goals=1|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=9|goals=0|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=64|goals=5|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=7|goals=1|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=5|goals=1|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=30|goals=0|club=Everton|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Lyon|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Tottenham Hotspur|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=21|goals=1|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=39|goals=1|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=62|goals=2|club=Tottenham Hotspur|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=78|goals=30|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=22|goals=4|club=Atlético Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=97|goals=39|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=34|goals=13|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=22|goals=4|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=24|goals=2|club=Betis|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=8|goals=2|club=Monaco|clubnat=MON}} Recent call-ups The following players have been called up for France squad within the past 6 months. |caps=114|goals=0|club=Tottenham Hotspur|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 11 October 2019 INJ}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Monaco|clubnat=MON|latest=v. , 2 June 2019}} |caps=18|goals=1|club=Everton|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 14 October 2019}} |caps=17|goals=0|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER|latest=v. , 14 October 2019 INJ}} |caps=31|goals=4|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP|latest=v. , 10 September 2019 INJ}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 7 September 2019 INJ}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=ESP|latest=v. , 11 June 2019 INJ}} |caps=13|goals=1|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=FRA|latest=v. , 25 March 2019}} |caps=84|goals=9|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA|latest=v. , 14 November 2019 INJ}} |caps=14|goals=0|club=Galatasaray|clubnat=TUR|latest=v. , 10 September 2019}} |caps=69|goals=10|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 7 September 2019 INJ}} |caps=4|goals=1|club=Lille|clubnat=FRA|latest=v. , 14 October 2019}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Borussia Mönchengladbach|clubnat=GER|latest=v. , 14 October 2019}} |caps=10|goals=1|club=Marseille|clubnat=FRA|latest=v. , 11 June 2019 INJ}} |caps=18|goals=1|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 22 March 2019 INJ}} ;Notes INJ Withdrew due to injury PRE Preliminary squad / standby RET Retired from international football SUS Suspended from national team WTD Withdrew due to other reasons Current coaching staff Alumni Former players Managers Honours :This is a list of honours for the senior France national team FIFA World Cup :* Winners (2): 1998, 2018 :* Runner-up (1): 2006 :* Third place (2): 1958, 1986 :* Fourth place (1): 1982 UEFA European Championship :* Winners (2): 1984, 2000 :* Runner-up (1): 2016 :* Semi-finalist (1): 1996 :* Fourth place (1): 1960 FIFA Confederations Cup :* Winners (2): 2001, 2003 Olympic football tournament :* Gold Medal (1): 1984 :* Silver Medal (1): 1900 Minor titles Évence Coppée Trophy :* Winners (1): 1904 (shared with Belgium) Artemio Franchi Trophy :* Winners (1): 1985 Kirin Cup :* Winners (1): 1994 King Hassan II Cup :* Winners (1): 1998, 2000 Tournoi de France :* Winners (1): 1988 Nelson Mandela Inauguration Challenge Cup :* Winners (1): 2000 Nasazzi's Baton :* Winners (7): 1977, 1978, 1982, 1983, 1984, 1991, 2001 External links * Official website * France national football team website Category:UEFA international teams Category:France Category:International teams